Up Jumped the Devil
by rissapen
Summary: Draco Malfoy's life in song. Slash of the Harry/Draco variety; oneshot.
1. Up Jumped the Devil

_O My O My  
What a wretched life  
I was born on the day  
That my poor mother died  
I was cut from her belly  
With a stanley knife  
My daddy did a jig  
With the drunk midwife  
Who's that yonder all in flames  
Dragging behind him a sack of chains  
Who's that yonder all in flames  
Up jumped the Devil and he staked his claim on me.._

  
  
Draco Malfoy was born on December 31st, exactly six months after Harry Potter was born, and exactly ten months before the fall of Voldemort on Halloween of the next year. Lucius Malfoy presented a proud face to the Wizarding World in general, but within the Malfoy Manor he was frustrated that his only child within four years of marriage had produced this tiny, sickly, shrieking...thing. On the night when Draco turned one week old, Voldemort stopped by after a Death Eater gathering to see the child. He pronounced that he felt a very strong magical talent in the squalling baby.   
  
Lucius found himself to be much more affectionate to his heir after that.   
  


_O poor heart  
I was doomed from the start  
Doomed to play  
The villians part  
I was the baddest Johnny  
In the apple cart  
My blood was blacker  
Than the chambers of a dead nun's heart  
Who's that milling on the courthouse steps  
Nailing my face to the hitching fence  
Who's that milling on the courthouse steps  
Up jumped the Devil and off he crept_

  
  
When Draco turned eleven and prepared to enter society by attending Hogwarts, his father announced that Harry Potter would be one of his classmates. Draco was told in no uncertain terms to either befriend the boy and draw him to Slytherin, or become his enemy-- there would be no fence-sitting in the Malfoy household.   
  
For the first four years, Draco obeyed his father quite willingly. The Potter boy and his Weasel compatriot had humiliated him in front of the other Slytherins, something that no Malfoy should stand for.   
  
When Draco saw Potter at the beginning of fifth year, however, he noted that the boy looked withdrawn and exhausted, as if he hadn't slept all summer. Draco, who had spent the summer training in the Dark Arts with his Father and Lord Voldemort himself (which was supposed to be an honor, except that Draco knew that Voldemort was desperate for strong wizards to join him), found himself commiserating with Potter for once. Both boys' minds began to disintegrate under their equal but opposite pressures; Harry's being saving the wizarding world, and Draco's being destroying it.   
  
In sixth year, Harry and Draco agreed on a truce, which the entirety of both houses ended up participating in. Without Slytherins tricking them into losing points, Gryffindor won the House cup with the highest lead in over two hundred years. With suspicion rising throughout the Wizarding World, Slytherin found itself with the lowest score the house had ever received.   
  
In seventh year, Harry kissed Draco, and told him that he loved him and that he should turn from Voldemort's side. Draco kissed Harry back, and told him that he loved him too, and that he should turn from the side of Light that was using him to a near-deadly point of exhaustion. And the two boys struck a deal and clung to each other with all their might.   
  


_O no O no  
Where could I go  
With my hump of trouble  
And my sack of woe  
To the digs and deserts of Mexico  
Where my neck was safer from the lynching rope  
Who's that yonder laughing at me  
Like I was the brunt of some hilarity  
Who's that yonder laughing at me  
Up jumped the Devil 1, 2, 3_

  
  
Draco wrote a note to his father, saying that "I'm in trouble and have to go to France. Please send money-- will explain when I get there." He was mildly surprised to find that his father had done as asked, and he and Harry disguised themselves and bought fare on a Muggle boat to Tijuana, Mexico.   
  


_Ha-Ha Ha Ha  
How lucky we were  
We hit the cathouse  
And sampled their wares  
We got as drunk  
As a couple of Czars  
One night I spat out  
My lucky stars  
Who's that dancing on the jailhouse roof  
Stamping on the ramping with a cloven hoof  
Who's that dancing on the jailhouse roof  
Up jumped the Devil and said "Here's your man, I got proof"_

  
  
Draco and Harry, posing as Muggle teens taking a semester off from Cambridge University, started out following Mad-Eye Moody's mantra of constant vigilance. Before long, however, they found themselves diving into the local club scene, drowning their memories of their past lives in alcohol and sex, living on an almost constant high. They began throwing fiestas in the small apartment that they rented together, and often woke up naked in their bed with broken bottles and other naked bodies around them.   
  
That was the scene that was found by the Aurors from England, who had been assigned by Dumbledore to find the missing Harry Potter. Standing behind them was Lucius Malfoy, explaining that he had evidence that Draco had forced Harry to go with him to Mexico using the Imperious curse. "I am ashamed at my son's actions," he said smoothly, allowing one (fake) tear to fall from his eye, "But I feel that it is my moral obligation to save the Boy who Lived."   
  


_O no O no Don't go  
O slow down  
To the righteous path  
I straight as an arrow  
Take a walk  
And you'll find it too narrow  
Too narrow for the likes of me  
Who's that hanging from the gallow tree  
His eyes are hollow but he looks like me  
Who's that swinging from the gallow tree  
Up jumped the Devil and took my soul from me_

  
  
Punishments are not always given for the purpose of correcting behavior. Sometimes the public demands it. And no matter how much Harry fought the public, telling them that he wasn't under the Imperious curse and that Draco hadn't done anything, the Wizarding world wanted vengeance against the man who stole their boy hero. Despite all his efforts, Draco was given the Dementor's Kiss and abandoned at Azkaban, where he wasted away within a week.   
  
Harry, feeling like he was being eaten alive by his rage, severed all his ties to the Wizarding World. Let Voldemort have it, he thought. It's no longer worth fighting for.   
  


_Down we go Down we go Down we go  
The Devil and me Down we go down down down  
Hell fire and flames Down we go Down we go  
To Eternity Down we go We go down down down  
Down we go we go down down down  
Down we go the Devil and me to Eternity  
We go down down down down down..._


	2. Comments

This fic was based on the song by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds called "Up Jumped the Devil." It's my first songfic _ever_. I tend to shy away from songfics because they tend to be very sappy, but I decided that since this song is kind of the anti-sap, I would go ahead and give it a shot...and I'm glad I did! I think it turned out okay. What do you think? 


End file.
